1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to cutters used to duplicate keys of various types. More particularly the present invention relates to cutters that are used to duplicate the special type of keys known as the MEDECO or EMHART keys. These keys have angled cuts and are able to be cut by utilizing the present invention in combination with a standard straight cut type of duplicator.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Most keys in the past and in the present are of the conventional straight cut variety, having cuts that are made normal to the shank or barrel of the key. Not all keys fit into this category though, MEDECO and EMHART keys being two known varieties that differ from the conventional straight cut type. These keys have angled cuts, meaning that the cuts that form the pattern along the shaft are not made normal to the shank of the key. Usually these angles fall within the range of between 0 and 25 degrees from the normal. A straight cutting duplicator could not possibly make duplicates of these angled keys due to the angled nature.
Special duplicating cutting machines have been made and are available on the market that have the ability to cut both types of keys, straight and angled. Various models include the HPC 1200, HPC 3333M2, the RYTAN RY256 and the FRAMON #2. All of these commercially available models have swiveling cutter heads for cutting MEDECO type keys.
What has not been done till the present has been to allow old straight cut duplicators to be adapted for cutting MEDECO and EMHART style keys. This adapter would also maintain the ability of the machines to duplicate straight cut keys in addition to the angle cut keys. Until now, locksmiths had to purchase a new machine for the angled cut keys to be duplicated. The present invention allows for key makers to keep their old machines without having to replace them with a brand new cutting machine.
Additional patents are cited below as being relevant to the present invention, but in no way disclose, whether taken singly or in combination, the applicant's present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,032 issued to Uyeda et al. discloses a key duplicating machine using a template key or a code and having a pivotally mounted housing that may be raised or lowered to contact the movable parts of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,748 issued to Sherman discloses a key cutting machine that has an angle-sensing stylus to identify the angle at which the key blank must be brought into contact with the cutting surface.